15 Sunken Objects (Mission)
The mission "15 SUNKEN OBJECTS" is a mission for the Megalodon shark, and it effectively presupposes hours of familiarity with the Basic Map. Having the Treasure Map is definitely an advantage for this mission (as one can then see where one has already been at all times), but it is not required or even necessary. Once one has completed the mission with 8 sunken objects one probably knows where they all are without really needing the Treasure Map. The reward for completing this mission is 3750 coins. Strategic Considerations for this Mission Presupposing that you already know the locations of the 15 Sunken Treasures, there are still 15 times 14 times 13 times ... multiplied down to 1 possible orders in which you could collect the 15 objects (slightly over 1.3 trillion!), most of which probably don't make too much sense, as you would surely be criss-crossing the entire map-world in most cases. There are definitely a few factors that will help you make a reasonably good choice for a particular order though, and among these may be: * Which objects are the closest to me (at the beginning, but also at any given time during play!) * Which objects do I consider the least dangerous, the most dangerous? * Which object should I choose last? (That is, where am I most likely to die?) Starting out at "Atlantis" As we are presupposing the Megalodon shark, you will be dropped into the water above what I like to call "Altantis", the same basic area the reef shark starts out at. This means that you are slightly left (or west!) of the center of the map-world, and the closest object on your left is "Shark of the Covenant", the closest on your right is "Leaning Tower of Pisa". The "Horse Shoe" is located directly under you, and though it is harder to get to, you might even start with it, as switchbacks can be tedious later on. Closest to "Shark of the Covenant" are "Ghetto Blaster" and "Wakaba", so that might be where you are going next on your westward tour, if you chose "Leaning Tower of Pisa" or "Horse Shoe" you might be heading down toward the "Clockwork Robot Gibbon" or upwards toward "Bog Brush" - though there are reasons for not doing the latter, which brings us to the next bullet. Dangers of the various objects Roughly, only very roughly, one can say that the deeper an object is, the more danger there is of dying there. I will therefore only attempt a rating of the objects according to their depth, and this I will simply divide into SURFACE, MIDDLE, and DEEP: SURFACE: Of the five objects Ghetto Blaster, Leaning Tower of Pisa, Bog Brush, Toy Robot and Teddy Bear, I can only find three with any mentionable danger at all, and these are: * GHETTO BLASTER: Very slight danger of getting "Beached", just don't jump in weak health. * TEDDY BEAR: The entry to the tunnel is deeper than you realize - just watch health bar. * BOG BRUSH: Very hard to get out of if your Megalodon is maxed out! Jet-pack might help. MIDDLE: Of the five objects Electric Guitar, Wakaba, Shark of the Covenant, Horse Shoe and Clockwork Robot Gibbon the three with mentionable dangers I would choose are: * ELECTRIC GUITAR: Very slight danger of encountering Big Daddy coming here. * HORSE SHOE: Watch health bar and don't get stuck, but usually no problem. * WAKABA: This object is deeper than you think, just as deep as the Jade Dragon, actually. DEEP: Of the five objects Jade Dragon, Moon on a Stick, False Teeth, Framed Picture of an Egg and Dartboard, I feel the three most dangerous tend to be: * FRAMED PICTURE OF AN EGG: Big Daddies are sometimes found here, but so are Kempies. * MOON ON A STICK: For the same reason, plus lava jets and the tunnel length, this one is tied with * FALSE TEETH: Where are they? Too many U-turns in the Death Tunnel just aren't a good idea! Conclusions Most Sharkers will probably agree that "Moon on a Stick" and "False Teeth" are among the most difficult - whether or not "Bog Brush" poses a real problem would probably depend on how big the Megalodon is or which accessories are used. One idea might be a western tour first, starting with the Shark of the Covenant, Ghetto Blaster and Electric Guitar, working one's way over to Jade Dragon, Wakaba and Moon on a Stick perhaps after a snack at the surface first. Then if one has made it that far go for the right side, perhaps even through the Death Tunnel (though there might be a case to be made for entry on the eastern side and turning back, as this is a bit shorter). Some Sharkers maintain that since a Megalodon's health bar seems to dwindle faster the longer one plays, the difficult tasks should be taken on early - however, even if you don't make 15, you do also receive more gold the more objects you manage, so this is everyone's own decision. Links to successful tours Perhaps some sharkers would like to include a few links to videos of successful tours. Please list your shark and then your tour, e.g. I just had a successful tour in this order: MEGALODON: HORSE SHOE - CLOCKWORK ROBOT GIBBON - TOY ROBOT - FRAMED PICTURE OF AN EGG - TEDDY BEAR - DARTBOARD - FALSE TEETH - GHETTO BLASTER - ELECTRIC GUITAR - JADE DRAGON - WAKABA - MOON ON A STICK - SHARK OF THE COVENANT - LEANING TOWER OF PISA - BOG BRUSH. Trivia * Some sharkers, presumably ones without a treasure map, claim they have completed the mission with under 15 objects. As I hardly believe this is a glitch, don't forget that "Ghetto Blaster", "Leaning Tower of Pisa", and even "False Teeth" can be luckily cruised by without even noticing you got them! * It is very challenging, but definitely possible to achieve this mission with the Great White, or perhaps even with the Tiger or Hammerhead. New dangers arise here (e.g. TEDDY BEAR becomes a slalom...), the ELECTRIC GUITAR is also harder to get to, etc. Arguably though, it becomes a bit easier to cruise through winded tunnels such as the ones for MOON ON A STICK and HORSE SHOE. * If you've ever deinstalled and reinstalled the game, it might be the absolutely ultimate challenge to find your way around the world without the basic map! In fact the first time I played the game I actually didn't know just how vital it was and didn't have it for a very long time. Finding all 15 objects without the map would seem the ultimate challenge, but surely it can be done! Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Mission Category:Finding Of Objects Mission Category:Megalodon Mission